Kiss Me Tonight
by FaithHendricks
Summary: Rory and Jess, end of season 2, different result of 'Teach Me Tonight'.
1. Kiss Me Tonight

**A/N – a different result of Teach Me Tonight, episode nineteen of season two. A little more of a romantic ending. If you like, please tell me and I will write more. I'll probably write more anyway though :D LOL. Some of the words are the same as in the episode but it gets original pretty quickly. I hope you like it!! :D It's mostly fluff, but fun fluff none the less. (I hope I'm using the term fluff right :S)**

Kiss Me Tonight.

The thick smell of coffee and the occasional soft ruffling of pages filled the dark, close-to-deserted diner. The only life form was a Rory and Jess, sitting at one of the centre tables. Coffee mugs, a pie tray and many books covered the table's surface. Jess was frantically scribbling words on a yellow notepad while Rory watched him patiently. She stared at the tendons in his hand tensing and stretching, paying no attention to the information he was writing. Luke had asked Rory to tutor Jess and she, to his surprise, politely accepted, rather excited at the thought. Rory gazed at Jess's long fingers, moving her eyes up his slim wrist, along his muscled arm and skipped up to his jaw-line. Rory subconsciously began twirling her hair around her hand. It dropped onto the table when Jess shoved the notepad in her direction.

"Done," He smiled. Rory took it from his hand and began reading. She could tell, after the first few words that it was a Clash song.

"This isn't Shakespeare," She gave him a knowing glare; "It's the words to a Clash song."

Jess laughed silently, "Yes, but which Clash song?"

"Hey, I'm not the one being tested here." Rory stated in a very end-of-discussion way, raising her chin up. Jess held his watch up to his face.

"Ten seconds," Jess began.

"Jess…"

"Nine, eight, seven,"

"Stop it," Rory began reading intently, racking her brain for the name.

"Six, five, four, three, two,"

"Oh, oh, Guns of Brixton," She smiled.

"A plus," Jess put his arm down and looked into her eyes.

Since Jess had gotten to Stars Hollow, he had always been strangely fascinated by Rory. Introverted and calm at times, but easily caught out being a loud and hyper lunatic. Sometimes he would watch her read. She was sitting on a bench in the town square once with her face in a novel, and he had a direct view of her from Luke's. He felt a little borderline stalker at times but he figured that he wasn't sending her anonymous letters, written with cut up newspapers, so it was okay for now. Jess felt Rory's eyes on his neck as he looked down, sticking a finger in the half eaten pie.

"Why are you only nice to me?" She almost whispered. Rory had asked Jess that question before, but with displeasing results.

"You want to get out of here?" Jess asked slipping a pie covered finger into his mouth. He was obviously avoiding Rory's question yet again. She trusted he would tell her eventually so she let it be.

"What?"

"You want to get out of here?" Jess repeated, "Go somewhere, do something. I'm sick of studying." He got up and walked around to behind the counter, picked up the coffee pot and brought it back to where they were sitting. He raised his eyebrows and gestured towards Rory's mug. She nodded, deep in thought. Jess filled her cup up halfway and placed the jug down on one of his textbooks. As he fell into his seat, a wave of air flew towards Rory, smelling of his musky cologne. Rory inhaled through her nose and it tingled her senses. She looked over to Jess who was staring profusely into Rory's eyes.

"So?" He asked.

"Sooo, what?"

"Sooo, do you want to go somewhere? Else," Jess added a hint of annoyance to his tone, urging Rory to hurry up and answer.

"Well…" Rory looked at their table, noticing the piles of books and dirty plates, "What do we do about this?" she pointed at the mess.

"I'll fix it up when we get back," Jess said, standing up.

"_If _we get back," Rory mumbled to herself. Jess, pretending not to hear, smiled a little and grabbed his coat off the rack before opening the door. The bell jingled a pretty sound as they exited.

The Stars Hollow streets were cold and forsaken. Rory's arms were crossed over her chest and Jess's hands deep in his pockets, they walked in silence. Rory unconsciously began moving closer to Jess as she got colder.

_The human body seeks warmth when cold, and my body is very cold. It has every right to seek warmth; _she thought when she realised what she was doing. The silence was quickly growing uncomfortable and they had only _just _passed Al's. Rory couldn't take it any more.

"So, where are we going?" Rory asked a little too loudly.

"I dunno." Jess answered bluntly.

"What?! I thought you said you wanted to go somewhere."  
"Actually, I asked _you_ if you wanted to go somewhere."

"But you suggested that we leave in the first place, so I just assumed that-"  
"Well, maybe you shouldn't have."

_Why is he being so rude all of a sudden? _She thought.

"Okay, great." Rory was determined to keep the peace so she didn't say another word. _Somehow_ they managed to end up at the bridge. It looked beautiful at night with the reflections on the water dancing on the trees like fairies. Rory knew that Jess loved this place, probably more than any other place in Stars Hollow. It was where to look if he wasn't in Luke's or his apartment. Rory quickly realised that she had no books. No textbooks, no novels, no nothing. Jess had a small book sticking out of his back pocket but they couldn't both read the same thing. She followed him onto the bridge and stopped in the middle, sitting and dangling his legs over the side. Rory did the same, mirroring his posture but sitting about a metre away.

"So, what now," Rory asked, "Do we just sit and stare at the water?"  
"Well, it's very pretty." Jess replied. _He must have had a plan if he wanted to get out of the diner so bad, right? He must have;_ Rory thought. She decided to push a little and see where it got her.

"Got any good stories?" She asked.

"Only dangerous ones," Jess replied, smiling a little.

"Huh?" Rory was confused. Jess said nothing, instead looked at the few feet of distance between them.

"Why don't you move over here a bit?" Jess very casually suggested. Rory wanted to move closer but figured she might appear a bit too eager. She decided to play it up.

"Well why don't you move over her-" Before she could finish, Jess had scooted over right next to her until their thighs were centimetres away from each other. "Okay." She concluded. Jess wouldn't stop looking at her. She wanted to look at him but she was afraid of the following consequences. Rory felt the tension around them slowly rising. Their breathing was in perfect synchronisation, coming out in long white huffs. She could feel him almost panting on her neck and she finally gave up, turning her head to look at him. Their eyes met and neither moved for a few long minutes.

Rory didn't notice the small space between them until she was breathing in his hot breath. Jess's face was slowly getting closer and closer to Rory's. She could _smell _him. He smelt so good. And he could smell _her._ She smelt like coffee and pie, an appealing allure. Their faces were so close that their noses rubbed slightly and their lips grazed. _I shouldn't be doing this! _Rory thought, _I'm with DEAN! He's going to be so mad if I tell him, which I won't!! Oh GOD! What is wrong with me?? _ Neither could take the heat anymore, but Jess was the first to move. He pressed his lips to hers, with careful precision. Rory's pink bottom lip was in between his, but she seemed a little reluctant. Jess wasn't sure whether to back off or put his arms around her. His mind was made up when Rory slid her hands up his chest and around his neck. Her right hand entangled itself in his thick hair while her left hand rested on his shoulder. She pulled him to her, deepening the kiss and Jess responded by moving his arms around her waist. Her tiny ribcage pressed against him, heaving in and out with every breath. Suddenly, Rory broke off, their separating lips made a strange 'slip' noise. She moved backwards, away from Jess and his arms pulled back to his lap.

"Um…" Rory began, "I, uh.., you… uuhhmm… I gotta go." She practically jumped from her spot on the bridge and darted off into the forest. Jess didn't waste any time; he dashed from the bridge and into the forest, following close behind.


	2. I'll Be Good!

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Gilmore Girls.

**Rory POV**

The forest was dark and smelly. As I ran through, the wind was blowing in my face, swaying my hair all around behind my head. Leaves and twigs were crunching beneath my feet and I tripped on protruding tree roots multiple times. Jess's wind whipped voice was chasing me through the gloomy atmosphere. _What the hell_ _am I doing?! Running through the forest with Jess! I'm with DEAN!! Well at least it's not really a happy run. More of a regretful, 'what did I just do?!' run. That's a plus I suppose. And it was a pretty good kiss… A really good kiss, actually. ARGH! Stop it! Stop making excuses. This isn't good! There is no good here! Only bad. Scoldingly hot water which you must not touch, you must not touch the devils hands! Stay away from the boiler, for god's sake Rory, stay away!_

Somehow, I had managed to run in a circle and I popped out into the alley behind Miss Patty's. I kept running, past the dumpster and chicken wire fences until I was back in the main street. My lecture-some thoughts were abruptly cut off when the toe of my show caught on a little ditch in the concrete and I went flying through the air and them tumbling toward the ground! It was kind of fun for a little bit actually, until the ground came, then there was only pain. Pain and cold wind, pain and cold, cold wind. I rolled over, laying flat on my back with one knee held up to my chest. I clutched at it and rolled over again, attempting to sit upright.

My head was spinning and the concrete wasn't staying still. I groaned loudly, my head dropping like a bowling ball towards the ground. I put it in between my bent knees and breathed slowly. I felt sick to my stomach and considered the possibilities of throwing up, but then figured it would be unbelievably unattractive. I sat there for a couple of minutes, groaning and breathing heavily. It probably sounded like I had just run a marathon.

As I began to regroup, an array of images began whirling through my mind; Jess helping me home after a spinning collide with the ground, Jess kissing me goodnight before climbing through my bedroom widow. Whoa, that was weird. _Get control of your brain, Rory, jeez!_ Jess's calling voice was getting louder and patted footsteps were fast approaching. I rocked slowly, probably looking like a mental patient, trying to rock myself into a different time. _Just let me skip this, please god, let me skip it. I'll be good, I'll have babies! _I was snapped out of bargaining with God to feel Jess's hand on my shoulder, roughly shaking it.

"Rory?!" he sounded frantic, "Rory, are you okay?" He bent down and sat beside me. I lifted my head from in between my knees to look at him. His hair was messy from running. It was kind of cute actually. _Stop!_

"Jess…" I began. _What is there to say? 'Sorry I kissed you?' No, because I didn't kiss him. He kissed me! I think… Maybe I did kiss him-_

"Rory… why are you on the ground?" He asked, a little amusement colouring his tone.

"I…" I didn't want to tell him I fell over but what other excuse was there? '_Oh, yeah, I just felt like throwing myself through the air so I could land painfully and embarrassingly on my ass!' _I sighed, "tripped," Jess laughed silently, but his expression stayed calm. I shot an aggravated look and him and stood up, a little too quickly. I swayed and put a hand out to balance myself. Jess took my arm and shoulder to hold me straight. _Not allowed! _I thought, furious, _you just made me cheat on my boyfriend! I'm not a whore! I'm not the girl who leaves a guy for someone else! _I ripped my arm out of his grasp and began marching away hastily, leaving him in my wake.

My footsteps echoed through the close to deserted streets and my arms were crossed over my chest. Jess wasn't following me. I walked all the way home in a blind rage, feeling like a slut from the bohemian times of the 1800's. I wasn't going to tell Dean and I wasn't going to speak to Jess for a good few weeks. I marched straight into my room and to my cupboard. Dressing quickly, I hopped into bed, shut off the light and fell straight to sleep. _No more for now, _I thought, _enough. _

**A/N**

**I'm SORRY to everyone who was hoping for a bit more Rory/Jess action!!! I'm getting a bit sick of this fic. Gosh! I've only done two chapters and I'm already sick of it. I will add more, definitely, but not right now… but I WILL DEFINTITELY ADD MORE! Please don't give up on me. There are other Rory/Jess fics coming soon, so go ahead and read those. I'm just putting this one on hold for while. I'm sorry it's very short but I wanted Rory to be in character and I think that's what she would have done. I think we all know she wouldn't have been completely taken over by Jess after one kiss! She's still the kind-hearted, sweetie pie who doesn't want to hurt anybody's feelings. I love her and I don't want to diminish Rory by making her a big whore. (Please excuse the bit of swearing in this fic, it's rated T so I hope that's enough!!! *worried*) Anyway, feel free to review if you think I screwed this whole fanfic up, or if you just want to say that you liked it, whatever **** Stay tuned, my friends!!! :D :D :D**


End file.
